


Before a cold shower

by thatbitch (thosethreehoes)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Choking, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cockblocking, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pegging, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosethreehoes/pseuds/thatbitch
Summary: * Smut *
Kudos: 3





	1. Warm up.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : this story contains intense smut and should not be read if you aren't okay with that. The sex scenes depicted WILL BE graphic, humiliating, intense, degrading and violentnt. You have been warned.

I smirked at him; chiselled abs wet from his brief shower. He swallowed heavily as my eyes roamed his body. I licked my lips, beckoning to him. ‘Come here,’ I drawled, watching him cautiously walk toward me. ‘No,’ I said, ‘leave that behind,’ He slowly let go of the towel, getting into the mood as the lights turned red. When he reached me, I trailed my fingers down his chest, reaching around to squeeze his arse. I grabbed his hand leading him to the bedroom, closing the door behind us. As I clicked the lock shut, I pushed him against the wall, my hand closing around his throat. My lips met his collarbone, sucking, leaving purple marks. He closed his eyes, biting his lip and I continue upwards. I marked a line along his jaw, biting on his lip. He resisted at first, trying to regain the control he was so used to, but gave in as I growled into his mouth. I took control, grabbing his thighs and lifting him up, pushing him against the wall. He moaned as I moved one hand to cup his arse, my finger teasing him, trailing around his hole. I stuck the tip in, twisting it as he let loose a breathy moan. I pushed in further, causing him to arch his back, another moan of pleasure and pain left his mouth. Curling the finger, he screamed as I hit his spot. Giving him to no time to adjust, I stuck the second finger in, curling it again.  
‘Fuck,’ he screamed as my entire fist entered him, pressing against his pleasure spot. ‘Please fuck me Hailey,’ he moaned, begging for more friction. Drawing my hand away from his arse, I let go of him, my face expressionless. I walked back, sitting on the bed as he crumpled to the floor.  
‘What did you just call me?’ I asked, my voice laced with venom.  
‘Hailey,’ he said, uncertain.  
‘Tut-tut-tut, you were doing so well Harley,’ I taunted. His face fell. ‘Come over here baby, I thought you knew how this worked.’ He swallowed, picking himself up and walking slowly towards me. ‘Lay down,’ I said, making him lay across my lap, arse in the air. ‘Now baby boy,’ I said, picking up the paddle from where it lay beside me, ‘What’s my name?’ The paddle cracked down on his arse, causing him to whimper. ‘No? Hmm.’ I said bringing it down again and again, still receiving no answer.  
‘Mommy,’ he quietly, finally whimpered. I dropped the paddle, massaging his arse causing him to moan from the mix of pain and pleasure he needed.  
‘Good boy,’ I said, standing up and tipping him onto the floor. ‘Lay on the bed,’ I said, leaving the room to retrieve some ‘equipment’. 

When I came back, he was lying on the bed, green eyes fixed on my hand holding the new ‘equipment’. Despite being built like a man he acted like a little boy as I stalked towards him. He sat up, ‘Mommy?’ he asked, nervously.  
‘Shh, baby boy. I’ll take care of you.’ I said, straddling him and pushed him back onto the bed. I rested one of me knees between his legs, pushing roughly against his dick. He whimpered and I grabbed his hands, roughly chaining them above his head. I moved my lips, licking down his neck while my fingers roughly pinched his nipple. ‘You need to be quiet now baby,’ I said, waiting for his nod of recognition. My other hand now moved down, tracing his hard abs, teasing him.  
‘Please,’ he begged, ‘please mommy.’  
‘Hmmm, do you think you deserve that?’ I asked, whispering in his ear as I grasped the base of his shaft. ‘If you want it boy,’ I said slowly, watching him nod vigorously, ‘you’ll have to be prepared to take it hard my little slut.’  
‘Anything,’ he moaned.  
‘Good,’ I said between strokes of his hard cock. He moaned as I sped up, my fingers massaging the tip. His breathes drew closer and closer as his dick throbbed under my hand. Just before he came, I stopped, leaving him whining. I flipped him over, working around his hole. Holding his arse in the air, I reinserted my hand. He moaned as I worked him, readying him for my big cock. I took the cock from the bedside table, strapping it on, lining myself up. I slammed into him, leaving him no time to adjust. He moaned coming undone further at every thrust.  
‘Fuck,’ he moaned, ‘faster mommy,’ I obliged this once, fucking him hard, so hard he wouldn’t be able to walk for a few days. ‘Shit, mommy,’ he moaned as he came apart. I unchained him, pushing him against the wall, continuing to fuck him. ‘Shit, please no more I have to play tomorrow,’ he said, near tears as he came apart once more. My baby wasn’t used to this yet so I layed him on the bed, and walked out of the house. Damn, I need a drink.


	2. Whoever said losing was bad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *SMUT*

‘You lost little slut, now you have to do something for me,’ the man snarled, his blue eyes piercing into my lavender irises. His hand tightened around my pale neck, lifting me up, pressing my back flush against the wall.   
‘What?’ I asked, my eyes widening. Fuck... what had I got myself into now.  
‘Hmm, angel, don’t play innocent with me.’ His lips grazed the column of my neck, causing the breath to get caught in my throat. Shit… how does he have this effect on me?   
‘I..,’ I started, unable to continue when his hard abs pressed against mine allowing me to feel his growing bulge. My hips started to instinctively roll forward, desperately wanting more friction. His fingers pressed bruises into the flesh of my hips, preventing them from moving, pushing them against the rough wall.   
‘Tut-tut, so needy, you little whore, but you owe me more than that,’ he said stepping away from me and looking at the floor. I looked around, seeing no one in the lowlight of the alleyway. Uncertain but fucking desperate, I fall to my knees at his feet, the gravel scraping my knees. I reach for his gold button, sure of what he wants, looking up at him through my lashes while I do so. I start on the pink tip, licking and gentle sucking, stroking the thick base. ‘No teasing, hoe,’ he growled lowly, voice cold. I gulp, opening wide as he roughly grips my blonde hair, thrusting his large cock down my throat. I gag as it hits the back of my throat, blocking of my airway. Struggling to breathe, I try to push against him, pathetic against his masculine strength. He releases me a little later, letting me gasp in a single breath before fucking my throat again… and again. I’m tired and out of breath as he begins to gasp in pleasure, coming down my throat, forcing me to swallow everything.  
I stood up, ashamed of myself for sinking so low to let a stranger take advantage of me. Looking into his icy eyes, however, my objections dissolve under his lustful gaze, roaming from head to toe. I shivered under his piercing stare, aware of the straps from my skin-tight dress falling down my shoulder. He noticed it too as I hung my head low. He groped my perky arse, pulling my hips flush against his, causing me to intake sharply. ‘Fuck…’ I moaned quietly, eyes closing at the much need friction. His large ring-covered hand traced a path up my leg, sending tingle to my core, gripped my thigh. Roughly lifting me of the ground, he attached himself onto my collarbone whilst backing me against the wall. He forces my leg around the curve of his waist, one hand riding the hem of my dress up to my stomach. Hooking his finger around the thin fabric of my red lace thong, he tears it off, leaving my pussy exposed to the night air. I gasp at the sudden loss of heat, mouth parting in surprise. He takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth, swallowing my sudden incessant moans. His tongue battles with mine for a brief second before he assumes total control. ‘Please…’ I breathe out desperately. His eyes glint with faint amusement before darkening with lust, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.  
‘Beg for it, princess. Tell me how bad you want my cock inside you.’  
‘Please, daddy, I need it. I’ll do anything for it.’  
‘Hmm… baby, anything for this cock inside your dripping cunt,’ he said a finger parting my folds. I moaned, unable to form a coherent response, overwhelmed with sensations. He was going to make me come like a fucking virgin. Without any more warning, he thrusted his finger inside me, curling around my g-spot. I screamed in pleasure before the pain kicked in, due to him adding a second finger. I bounced on his hand, dripping all over his long digits. They scissored around my clit, prodding my sensitive bundle of nerves. He inserted a third finger making me stretch, arching my spine. My head leant back against the wall as my moan spiralled into the night sky. ‘Fuck…’ I moaned, loving the friction. ‘More,’ I managed to gasp out while he added his fourth finger, ‘I need more,’  
‘Hmm… do you now princess?’ he whispered sultrily in my ear. ‘What do you need?’  
I gasped, overwhelmed with need, ‘Your cock… please fuck me, daddy.’ He removed his fingers, causing me to whine with the withdrawal. His lips left purple bruises along my jaw as he lined himself up. I could feel the tip pressing into my folds as I tangled my hands through his tousled brown hair. He thrusted in fast, no letting me adjust to his size. I bit his neck to prevent myself from screaming any louder, causing him to growl softly with pleasure. I tugged at his locks as his movement speed up, fucking me raw, hard and dirty. One of his hands move to my throat once more, squeezing. White stars cloud my vision, as my eyes roll back into my head. Head hitting the cold bricks behind me, he removed the pressure from my neck to massage my left nipple, which was aching with need. I moaned once more, body alight with overstimulation. I came, unable to contain myself anymore, my body spasming with the intensity of my orgasm. Gasping for breath, he pulled out alongside me, wiping his dick on my already soiled dress. Doing up the buckle of his belt, he walked away. ‘See you at school, Hailey,’ he said, sliding a final smirk in my direction.


End file.
